Fear and Pride
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: What happens when Casey Novak has a threat made against her and doesn't take it seriously, then later regrets it? Read to find out.
1. Serious Threat

At the courthouse ...

"I'll hear the people on bail Mrs. Novak" said Judge Petrovsky." Mitchell Brody viciously beat and raped a sixteen year old girl, we consider him to be a flight risk and are requesting remand" said Casey. " Your honor that's excessive, my client has no prior convictions and has never gotten so much as a speeding ticket. "He has ample ties to the community" said Granger. " I'm sorry Mr. Granger I'm inclined to agree with Mrs. Novak, bail is forfeited. **"You Stupid Bitch, I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you, You'll be sorry"** Brody screamed at Casey as two court officers dragged him away. " You had best control your client during the trial" said Judge Petrovsky. "Understood your honor" said Granger. And with that Casey left the court house and made her way to the 1-6 precinct.

At the precinct...

" I heard about Brody's outburst in court today" said Elliot when Casey walked in. " It's not a big deal" said Casey secretly worrying. " Not a big deal!" Elliot exclaimed. " If someone threatened to kill me I'd sure as hell be taking it seriously" he said. " Elliot, if I took every threat anybody ever made against me seriously, I'd never get any work done" replied Casey. " Maybe you should stay at mine or Elliot's place tonight just in case" said Olivia. " You can stay at my place" said Chester giving her a wink. She flashed a smile back at him. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime but not tonight" she replied." Thanks for the concern but if anything happens I can protect myself" said Casey. ' Oh, right like the time you protected yourself from Milan Zergen" said Olivia without thinking. She new how much Casey had suffered that night, and couldn't believe she had said that to her best friend. "Casey I..." She was interrupted. **"I FOUGHT LIKE HELL OLIVIA, AND YOU WENT TO GET COFFEE WHILE I WAS GETTING BEAT TO A PULP, AND EXCUSE ME IF I HAVE SOME WEAKNESSES BUT EVERYONE CAN"T BE AS PERFECT AS YOU" **she yelled. after a while Casey calmed down . Olivia walked over to her and said "I'm sorry Casey, it was very out of line for me to say that" " I'm sorry too, I know you didn't mean it, and I shouldn't have gotten that upset, what happened that night wasn't your fault" replied Casey. : Glad to see were all friends again" said Elliot. Then they all began going over the case at hand.

Later that day...

" Well it's getting late, I should be getting home " said Casey. " How are you going to get home ?" Olivia asked. " I'm going to walk" said Casey. " No way in hell am I letting you walk home, I'll drive you" said Olivia. "I appreciate the concern but..." "But nothing" Olivia cut in. Casey opened her mouth to say something again, but she was interrupted. "Face it counseler this is one argument you're not going to win" said Olivia with a sly grin. "Fine you can drive me home , but that's only because I don't want to stay here all night and argue with you" said Casey sounding a bit frusturated. " It's getting pretty late Liv, I'll finish up here, you go ahead and take Casey home" said Elliot. " Are you sure you don't mind ?" asked Olivia. " nah" said Elliot. " Thanks Ell I owe you one" said Olivia. " You sure do" said Elliot laughing. Olivia picked up a pen off her desk and threw it at him. " I guess I deserved that" said Elliot. " Yeah you did" said Olivia. Then Olivia and Casey said their goodnights and got in the elevator.


	2. Danger

When Casey and Olivia exited the precinct and were walking towards the car, snow had begun to fall. Olivia got in the car, started it up and turned on the heat and Casey slid into the passenger seat. Then Olivia drove Casey home. Olivia drove around the area a while to make sure nothing looked off.Then finally satisfied that there was no danger, Olivia pulled up in front of Casey's building to let her out. " Maybe I should go up with you" said Olivia. " I think i can handle from here, but thanks for the ride home though" said Casey. "No Problem Case,be careful and call me if you need anything" said Olivia. "Sure thing Liv, see you later" said Casey. "Bye" Olivia said and drove away. Casey stood there for awhile thinking about what Brody had said. Truthfully it scared her, but she had too much pride to admit that to anyone. She hesitated awhile, but then finally decided to go inside. By then Olivia was about two or three blocks away. Suddenly her phone rang. " Hey Liv, it's Ell, did you already drop Casey off?" " Yeah why?" asked Olivia. " Because Brody escaped Liv, and the first thing he'll do is probably go after Casey" said Elliot. At that moment Olivia whipped the car around ,sped away toward Casey's apartment and dialed Casey's cell.


	3. Brod'ys Revenge

Casey was just about to answer her phone, when Brody shoved her inside her apartment and the phone went flying out of reach. "Come on Casey, pick up" Olivia said. She got her voicemail and was getting very worried. Casey collided with a bookshelf, but then regained her balance. She started to turn around, and when she did he dealt a fierce blow to her face, and she fell to the floor. She tried to crawl away but he started to kick her hard in the ribs. The memories all came flooding back to her now, that night in her office three years ago when she was almost beaten to death by a rape victim's crazy Muslim brother and she wasn't strong enough to fight him off. She had promised herself she would never let herself be so vulnerable again. But here it was happening again, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. The blows were so hard she had been flipped onto her back. " Now were going to have some fun" said Brody with a devious grin on his face. He walked around her, grabbed her arms, and started dragging her towards her bedroom. She knew what would happen next and she realized she had to do something. She would not let herself become even more of a victim than the last time. She started to scream at the top of her lungs an kick, but Brody ignored it. He thought it was feisty and that turned him on even more. He finally got her to the bedroom and thrust her onto the bed. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. he grabbed some rope and tied her wrists to the headboard. By now Olivia was almost to Casey's apartment. Casey closed her eyes knowing that the worst was yet to come.


	4. Colt 45

Brody climbed on top of Casey and she writhed in pain because he was crushing her probably already broken ribs."Now your going to experience exactly what that girl felt, but don't worry, I'll make it extra special for you" said Brody. Brody started stroking her hair. "Get off me you sick bastard" Casey said spitting in his face. Brody slapped her face hard, and started ripping her blouse, so her bra was exposed. She was not going to cry because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. he started yanking at her pants. Just then Olivia, gun drawn, burst through the door." Casey, Casey" she yelled in panic. "Olivia" Casey screamed. Olivia ran to the bedroom.**"** **Brody Get The Hell Off Of Her Before I Blow Your Head Off""Now" **Olivia yelled.He climbed off. " Now now detective, don't go doing something your going to regret" Brody snickered with his hands in the air. " Believe me killing you wouldn't be something I'd regret" said Olivia with hostility and still pointing her gun at him. " But you'd regret killing Mrs. Novak here, wouldn't you" he said with a sneer. Before Olivia had time to react Brody had pulled out a Colt 45 and pointed it at Casey. " Put the gun down now detective or I swear I'll shoot her" Brody said. "Now" he yelled. Olivia put the gun down. "Now kick it aside" said Brody. Olivia did so. " Now you get to watch all the fun" said Brody.He climbed back on top of Casey still pointing the gun at her. "Now where were we" he said." Oh yeah" he said and started to pull her pants off again. Olivia was so disgusted that this was happening to Casey and she new she had to do something. Like a flash she snatched up her gun.But Brody heard her. He untied Casey and pulled her off the bed still pointing his gun at her. He pushed Casey facing him, against a wall. Bang... Bang. Two shots went off.


	5. Tragic Consequences

Olivia walked over to Brody, he was clutching his shoulder. "You stupid Bitch"Brody said. Olivia kicked him in the head and he blacked out. She handcuffed him to the bed. " Liv, he got me"Casey said weakly. Olivia ran over to Casey. Casey's right shoulder was bleeding profusely. "Casey, Casey listen to me you gotta stay with me" Olivia grabbed her cell and dialed Elliot's number." Stabler" he answered. "Ell, call a bus and get over to Casey's apartment now, she's been shot. She turned her attention back to Casey. "Casey you can't just give up on me and the squad like this , especially Chester, he needs you" said Olivia. " But Liv it hurts so much" Casey said in a whisper. "I know Casey, I know, just hang on a bus is on it's way" Olivia said fighting back tears."I'll try" said Casey. "Now that's the Casey I know" said Olivia trying to force a smile. A drive that usually took Elliot thirty minutes only took ten. He ran up to Casey's apartment. " Liv " he called. "In here" called Olivia from the bedroom. He ran into the bedroom. "Oh my god " he said. "Liv are you alright " he said. she nodded. He could see that she'd been crying. " Where's the damn bus Elliot" she snapped. At that moment the ambulance pulled up. They put Casey in the ambulance. " Liv you ride along, I'll book Brody" said Elliot. Olivia nodded then climbed in the ambulance. The doors shut and they rushed Casey to the hospital. Olivia was still unsure if Casey was going to make it or not. She did know however that she couldn't lose another friend, and the squad couldn't lose another ADA. She was going to make Mitchell Brody pay for what he did to Casey by any means necessary.


	6. After Effects

"BP is falling, heart rate is increasing rapidly"said one of the paramedics. They tried to put a IV in her. It took them a couple of minutes but they finally found a vein. Then Casey started to flatline. "She's crashing" one of the paramedics said. Olivia wanted nothing more than to be close to her friend but she knew Casey would have a better chance of surviving if she stayed out of the paramedics way. "Clear" said one of the paramedics trying to restart Casey's heart. They charged the machines up again. "Clear."And just when it seemed hopeless they got a pulse. Finally they got to the hospital. The paramedics rushed her into the ER. Olivia wanted to go with them but knew they needed space to do their work if their was any hope of them saving Casey. She went and sat in the waiting room and anxiously waited for news on Casey's condition. After what seemed like hours the doctor came out to tell her just how bad Casey's condition was.


	7. Retribution

"I have to be honest with you Mrs. Benson, it doesn't look good" said the doctor. " There was an extreme amount of blood loss, the three broken ribs, not to mention the bullet entered very close to an artery" he said. "What are her chances" asked Olivia. "We've done all we can, the rest depends on her";"I'd say their is about a fifty percent chance she'll live, maybe less" said the doctor. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news" said the doctor. " Thank you, can I see her?" asked Olivia. "Of course" said the doctor," she needs all the support she can get" he said. Olivia was walking down the hall to Casey's room, when her Cell phone rang. "Benson" she answered. " Hey Liv" said Elliot. "How's she doing?" he asked. " The bullet almost hit an artery, the doctor said she might not make it" Olivia said with tears welling up in her eyes. " Don't cry Liv"said Elliot. " I'm fine" Olivia said putting on a tough act for Elliot. "Could you do me a favor?" Olivia asked. "Sure, name it" said Elliot. "Could you come to the hospital and sit with Casey,I don't want her to be alone in case something happens" said Olivia. "Sure, but why?" asked Elliot. "Because I need to be the one to interrogate Brody" said Olivia. "I don't think that's such a good idea Liv" said Elliot. " You nor anybody is gonna stop me from being the one to interrogate Brody" said Olivia harshly. " Fine but just understand your limits, if he comes out with so much as a scratch it opens us up to an IAB investigation" said Elliot. " As far as i'm concerned he can rot in hell" said Olivia angrily."Hey I want Brody to pay for what he did to Casey as much as you do but don't risk your career on him, he's not worth it" said Elliot sternly. " Sure thing Elliot" said Olivia sarcastically before hanging up. She went into Casey's room and waited on Elliot to get there. The way Casey looked, so weak and helpless, made her stomach churn. She sat down in a chair next to the bed and after about fifteen minutes drifted off to sleep. Olivia was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up. "Jesus Ell" you scared the hell out of me" said Olivia. "Sorry I just thought you could use this" he said handing her a cup of steaming coffee. " Thanks" she said groggily. " Liv you look like you haven't slept in forever", "Go home and get some sleep, I think in the interest of your health the interrogation can wait until tomorrow" said Elliot. " Okay, I guess I could use some shut eye", " Goodnight Ell" said Olivia. Elliot knew that Olivia was not the easiest person to persuade, so he knew something was up when she agreed the first time he told her to go home and get some sleep. But he figured it would save him a lot of time and energy not to have to argue with Olivia, so he left it alone. Little did he know that Olivia had no intention of going home. 


	8. The Interrogation

Olivia walked out of the hospital and realized that she had left her car at Casey's apartment, so she started to hail a cab. The cab dropped her of at the precinct. When she walked into the squad room she was greeted by Detective Lake. " How is Casey?" he asked. Olivia didn't want to tell him that Casey possibly wouldn't make it, because she knew, that him,of all people cared for Casey as more than just a friend. But she knew she had to tell him th truth. " The doctors said she has about a fifty percent chance of living" Olivia solemnly said to Chester. He just walked back to his desk and buried his head in his hands. Olivia noticed that he had pulled something out of his jacket and just kept staring at it. Only when she walked up right behind him could she see that it was an engagement ring. She gasped, and Chester quickly shut the box and turned around. She couldn't believe that Chester would propose to Casey. Sure everyone knew that they had been dating a couple of months, but to get married after such a short period of time,they must truly be in love Olivia thought. " Sorry for snooping" said Olivia." What does it matter anyway" said Chester. " Come on" said Olivia. Then she and Chester walked to the interrogation room that Mitchell Brody was in. 


	9. Confrontation

Brody was sitting at the table grinning slyly when Chester and Olivia walked in. " Detective so nice to see you again;" how's Mrs. Novak?" Brody asked. "Still alive" Olivia said then paused to see the reaction on Brody's face. "Yeah, I know it's must suck big time for you knowing that you didn't get rid of her like you said you would" said Olivia. " Just the satisfaction of hearing her scream and trying to fight back is the next best thing" said Brody. he started to chuckle."And it's so funny, she was all big and bad and in control in the courtroom , but the Bitch couldn't handle herself one on one with me" he said. at that moment Chester got so angry, he couldn't control himself. he was gonna make him pay for all the horrible things he had done to Casey. Before Olivia could react, Chester slammed Brody's head into the table. Then he jerked him out of the chair and pinned him up against the wall and started punching him. " You sick Bastard, Your Gonna Rot For What you did to her" Chester yelled, still punching Brody. " Chester, Chester" Olivia yelled. Olivia finally was able to pull him off of Brody. She jerked him aside outside of the interrogation room. " What the Hell were you thinking ?" Olivia asked. "Sorry when he started talking about her like that, I snapped" said Chester. When Olivia and Chester walked back into the interrogation room, Brody was still recovering from the blows. " What's the matter Mitchell ; Can dish out a beating but can't take one yourself" Olivia said. Then Brody said " I want a lawyer." At that moment Craigen opened the door to the interrogation room and said, " Lake, Olivia can i see you for a minute" he said. They walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door. " Does someone want to tell me what happened ? " asked Craigen. " Captain I ... " Olivia cut him off. " He was just protecting me" said Olivia. " Is that true Lake ? " Craigen asked. " Yes captain, that's what happened" he said knowing that Olivia had just saved his butt. " He lawyered up Captain" said Lake. " Did you get the confession ? asked Craigen. " Yeah, we have more than enough to put him in prison for a very long time, It's an open and shut case" replied Olivia. "Okay; You guys should go see if Novaks awake and talk to Elliot" said the Captain. Olivia and Chester grabbed there coats and headed to the hospital.


	10. High Emotions

Olivia and Chester walked into the hospital and down the corridor to Casey's room. When they walked in they saw Elliot asleep in the chair. " Ell, Ell" Olivia whispered gently shaking his shoulder. " Liv I thought you were going to get some rest" Elliot said Yawning. "Looks Like you got enough sleep for the both of us" said Olivia jokingly. " Has she woken up yet ?" asked Olivia. " No, she's pretty bad off Olivia" said Elliot. " It's all my fault" said Olivia sitting down in the chair and burying her head in her hands. " Liv,why are you doing this to yourself" he said and wrapped her in a hug. " Can you give me a minute" said Chester. " Sure, we'll be right out here" said Elliot, dragging Olivia along with him. Then Olivia just broke down. " I ruined everything, Chester was going to propose to her Elliot, he was going to propose and I may have messed up any chance they could of had in the future" she said sobbing. " Liv, Liv, pull yourself together, you've got to be strong for yourself and for Casey,and Chester, and you know I hate to see you cry" he said. He pulled her close and just held her for a couple of minutes until she stopped sobbing. " You okay now ?" asked Elliot. "Yeah, I'm fine"said Olivia. " Now that's the Olivia I know" said Elliot slightly grinning. " Now why don't I take you home so you can actually get some rest this time" said Elliot. "Olivia was to tired to argue and God knows she needed some sleep, so she nodded. " Okay you win this time Stabler, but don't be expecting me to give in so easy any other time" Olivia said. " No of course not, now let me tell Lake we're leaving" said Elliot he walked back into the room and saw Chester clutching Casey's hand, and softly whispering to her. Elliot tapped on the door frame. "I'm Taking Olivia home" said Elliot. " Tell the captain I'm staying here tonight, I don't want her to be alone" said chester. "Sure thing said Elliot. " And Lake , you hang in there" said Elliot. Chester nodded and Elliot walked out of the room, helping Olivia, who was already half asleep out to the car. He thought to himself it was going to be along week.


End file.
